Roland Mallery
Roland Mallery is a main character in Resistance: Retribution and was the colonel of the Maquis, the European human resistance. He assisted James Grayson and Raine Bouchard during the course of Retribution. James Grayson and Mallery were at odds several times throughout the game and near the end, Mallery plays a villain. Biography Background Not much is known about Mallery's life before joining the Maquis and becoming a colonel. He was a skilled pilot and leader, and presumably fought against the Chimera during the brief invasion of Europe in 1949. When the continent fell, all of Europe's governments and armies had fallen, Mallery was the highest ranking soldier left alive. He helped hundreds of people escape the devastation and established a fortress in an old castle in Luxembourg. He led the Maquis on several missions during the next two years and fought a guerrilla war, where he gathered much intel and technology from the Chimera for Dr. Claude Bouchard's research. Although he was considered a hero to his people, Mallery was forced to be quite ruthless to protect them, such as an incident where he stole supplies from other refugees such as an orphanage in Budapest but believed that it was all necessary.Out of God's Hands Him and his men became very desperate and began using cheap and badly made equipment and guns.The Lowest Depths He even may have used a medieval torture rack due to the desperation at the time.The Rack Mallery managed to pilfer items from as far as Africa and even a generator turbine from Japan.Beg, Borrow, but Mostly Steal He even made sure that the Luxembourg base was well stocked. He worked with Lt. Raine Bouchard, who's charm had entranced him and he fell in love with her. In fact, she was secretly using him for her research as he could easily provide resources and manpower.Draco's Dog Tags ''Resistance: Retribution'' (left, in Infected mode) and Roland Mallery (right) about whether to rescue Raine Bouchard or not.]] When the British managed to destroy the London tower which eradicated the Chimera in Britain in July 14th, 1951, the Maquis requested them for assistance in destroying the Paris tower and therefore liberating Europe. Mallery, Bouchard, and several Maquis members went over to London to organize Operation Overstrike. Bouchard wanted to also find a way to eradicate the Carriers and employed James Grayson for expertise on Chimeran conversion centers. Mallery refuted in disliking the idea to have Grayson in their mission as Grayson had been tried for desertion and kept a close eye on him. The Maquis and British headed for an air corridor in Rotterdam, but Maquis intelligence was wrong and several Chimeran gun towers blew most of the VTOLs out of the sky. Mallery managed to destroy two of the gun towers, before requiring Grayson's help to destroy the third. Together they destroy it and reinforcements were able to get through and set up camp. On September 1st, Mallery and the Maquis traveled to a new conversion center in Bonn, Germany so that Raine can study the Carriers with Grayson's help. Mallery and Raine infiltrate the facility alone, where Mallery witnessed Raine's captured and being "drowned" by Boilers, and flees in fear. He seems to suffer from shell-shock at that point and nearly swallows a cyanide capsule.Mallery's Lunch He runs into Grayson and tries to convince him to flee, but Grayson pushes him aside and decided to rescue Raine. When Grayson rescued Raine, he destroyed the facility, much to Raine anger, who now needs to follow the Carriers to another conversion center. Grayson later tries to get them to help Major Stephen Cartwright but Mallery knocks him out and leaves him for dead. Mallery and Raine later head back to the besieged Luxembourg fortress and help evacuate the people inside to the last remaining safe zone in Reims, in which they were again assisted by Grayson. At Reims, the allied leaders devise a plan to attack the Paris tower while Raine enters the Chrysalis Lair through the Paris catacombs and infects the carriers with a virus. Grayson objects to Raine going, claiming that she is infected with the Chimeran virus due to her capture at the Bonn facility. In response, Mallery has him locked up in the brig. When Raine leaves on her mission to the Chrysalis Lair in Paris on September 5th, Mallery follows her and is caught up by a released Grayson. The two work together to defeat opposing Chimera forces, but Mallery soon tricks Grayson into getting trapped behind a gate into one of the tombs. Grayson chases him to a bridge which is blown up by Mallery to slow him down. Mallery tries to talk to Raine via radio, but she refuses to listen. Mallery finally catches up with her at the entrance to the Chrysalis Lair where she succumbs to the virus. Mallery deliberately infected himself with one of Raine's serums and becomes temporarily immune to the virus. Eventually Grayson finds Mallery and the two battle as Mallery has chosen to be more than human and wishes to finally kill Grayson over the fact that Grayson caused Raine's "death." Ultimately, Grayson kills Mallery by snapping his neck. Grayson claimed to have enjoyed killing Mallery, but was actually disgusted that he was forced to kill such a distinguished Maquis leader, complimenting Mallery as a "bona fide war hero" who, before his position and Bouchard corrupted him, kept thousands of people alive for the better part of two years in a continent overrun by the Chimera. Personality Mallery at first does not trust Grayson, due to his history, but overtime begins to despise him. He thinks he has no manners and doesn't take orders, as seen in Rotterdam, he says to Grayson "You're in my army now, and you have to follow my orders." On some occasions, Grayson punches Mallery because he doesn't like him and because he's a "frog". Mallery seems to have feelings for Raine and even claims to love her. He considers himself a great soldier and pilot, with the name 'Draco' on his dog tag, meaning that he felt he was almost like a dragon as he fought in battle. All of that vanished when Bouchard was around and the great colonel that had protected his people heroically for two years in occupied Europe had been preyed upon by her charm and solicited to do her being. Description Roland Mallery is apparently quite short compared to Grayson, whom the latter often makes fun of Mallery's height; however, he does seem quite tall next to others. He has sharp, green eyes and short, black hair. Also sporting a grayish-black beard. He always wears a light brown shirt with rolled up sleeves and brown gloves. He has a green beret and beige trousers, and a small back-pack. When he becomes infected his eyes turn brightly gold and he becomes more Chimeran. His voice seems to grow more hoarse and robotic once he becomes infected. He always uses a custom made Advanced Auger-FS. Strategy During the final confrontation with Mallery, the player has to stay on the move. Mallery will unceasingly fire his Advanced Auger at the player from the platform that he is standing on. The projectiles that he fires from his weapon will tunnel through solid matter, so the player must constantly move to survive this fight. This battle is characterized by the appearance of three levers, which must be use to activate ledges which will in the end, provide a direct route to Mallery. After the cutscene, three assault drones will appear. There are defense barriers provide for the player, but the drones will find a way to flank. *Using the weapons table, switch to the the IWAO-R Chaingun and run to the pillar to the left. Pull down the Chaingun's shield, and open fire on the drones, ensuring to strafe and dodge the salvos that Mallery fires. With the drones gone, switch to the Razor, and run up to the bulk of the structure just ahead. Mallery's Advanced Auger can still tunnel through the structure, but they take rather long: long enough for the player to see them coming through the wall and strafing to avoid them. As the player strafe across this structure, charge up the Razor. When Mallery pauses to reload, proceed to emerge from the hideout and fire a fully charged Razor blade at him. As a substitute, the Longbow 1S-1K can be use, if the player had unlocked it. When Mallery's health bar has been completely depleted, immediately run up to the closest lever, and repeatedly press the x button. Right after pulling the first lever, Mallery will regain consciousness, and his full health. Backing him up is another contingent of assault drones. *Once again, back up to the pillar and pull down the Chaingun's shield, and use it to destroy the drones. It is recommended in saving the Chaingun ammo for the drones, and using any weapons besides the Chaingun for Mallery. Also, watch out for the shield that Mallery pulls up with his Advanced Auger, as any weapon that is fire at him will ricochet back at the player. *There is a deposit of Fareye ammunition next to the structure left of Mallery. While avoid his salvos, use the Fareye FR-1's secondary ability to get a good shot at Mallery's head. Using the HE .44 Magnum, if it is unlocked, can apply as each round that is detonate will severely compromise Mallery's health. Remember that the first and second levers will spawn assault drones. When finally reaching the third lever, there are several options at hand: the player can choose to stun Mallery once more before safely marching up the stairs, or instead of stunning him once more after pulling down the final lever, quickly rush up the ramp. If possessing the Longbow 1S-1K, use it. Each round will knock Mallery down a bit. When finally upon close enough, do what the prompt states in which Grayson breaks Mallery's neck to finish the fight. As an added bonus, the player is rewarded with a skill point when killing Mallery through choosing the second option. Quotes Trivia *Mallery often calls Grayson "Tommy" and Grayson disrespectfully calls him "Molly". *At first Grayson hates Mallery because his men didn't spot the gun towers in Rotterdam which caused the deaths of many British soldiers, but more instances occur in continuing their rivalry and hatred between one another. *Nolan North, who voices of Mallery, plays him in some humorous bonus videos that are unlocked when achieving all the skill points for the chapters, LuxembourgTie Him Up The Perfect Punchline and the Paris Catacombs.You will like it, at first Sources Category:Maquis Category:Human Category:Bosses Category:Chimera Category:Resistance: Retribution Characters Category:Deceased